Spellbound
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: AU. During a school excursion to Fiore, Lucy stumbles headfirst into a completely different world. There, she must gain the trust of magical beings, uncover the truth about herself and find a way home. But a war is brewing and Lucy is merely just a pawn... who's trying not to deal with pesky things known as 'love'. NaLu


**Pairings: **Natsu x Lucy and more surprises to be unlocked *suggestive eyebrow wriggle*

**Timeline: **AU modern day, past, two different dimensions, you know it!

**Genres: **Romance/Adventure/Humour/ Drama/Fantasy/Horror/Friendship/[Some] Supernatural

**Warnings: **Fluff, sexual tension, cursing, violence, some gore. Depending on how things go, may up the rating to M to include a lemon/lime, who knows?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail

**Authors Note: **Hmm… A supernatural-esque, fantasy blend with adventure, horror and drama? Predicable right? I sincerely hope not! I hope you'll get a kick out of this story and enjoy it! (Once again, should not be starting another series but I can't help it!)

**XXX**

A soft breeze rolled across the courtyard, warming the hearts of the scattered masses. Tress splattered the surface of the delicate jade green grass, their pink Sakura blossoms stretching high for the crystal clear blue sky. The school building curved around the garden, its massive structure obscuring some of the flowers from view of the sun. Gorgeous buds and stems made their way around the building, a colour explosion.

Lucy leaned against the base of the largest Sakura tree on the lot, dead center of all the hubbub. She thrummed her fingers on her bare knee, her blonde tresses ruffled by the wind. Next to her, her best friend since forever, languidly rested on the carpeted earth, his ginger head just shy of her thigh. He has his manga book propped half open in front of him and his breathing was heavy.

It never really bothered Lucy that she can't quite recall when Loke came into her life. Honestly, she didn't care, he would always be her best friend, but he's always _just been there_. For the longest time, Loke's been there and Lucy wasn't going to argue that she loved his company with her.

"Are you excited for the trip?" Loke asks; seemingly awake, though his words were slurred. His eyes remained shut, his comfort that of a child with his mother.

"Very. You know Papa doesn't like to let me leave the country very often," Lucy replies, almost tiredly, heaving a sigh. Her father, Jude Heartfilia, was the biggest business tycoon in all of Japan. He monopolized the airports, trains, buses, any form of transportation, he controlled. If it weren't for the fact Jude was her legal guardian until she was eighteen, she'd have been long gone, left to make her own life. Sometimes, however, Jude's smothering authority was even palpable over distances.

Loke attempted a shrug, "At least he's letting you go." This small comfort really didn't ease her at all. Living a sheltered life hasn't prepared Lucy at all for the real world, nor has it calmed her fears of airports.

"That being said, the only reason he is letting me go is because we're taking his plane," Lucy said, a poor excuse as a joke. Loke snorted. They weren't really going on the Heartfilia plane, but Lucy only said this at a play at her own father's wealth.

"Yes, like his plane is _so _much safer than a regular plane," he retorted, snapping the manga closed.

"Ass." Lucy rolled her eyes. Despite her forebodings towards flying, she was ecstatic to travel. The only other time she traveled anywhere out of Japan, was to America, and that was only because Jude needed to secure a partnership with the owner of the Denver airport. It was hardly a vacation and almost immediately after the papers where signed, they flew back to Japan.

The ginger haired boy laughed, "Tomorrow, here we come." The two remained outside until the second warning bell for class went off, blaringly loud and they raced inside.

**XXX**

"Lucy!" The blonde whipped her head around, her gaze settling on her classmates. The all stood in a semi-circle, holding their luggage, chatting with one another. Loke was making his way over, adjusting the blue shades.

She waved her grip stiffening on the handle to her pink suitcase. She stuffed weeks' worth of clothing in her bag, despite them only going for a week. Admittedly, Lucy did have troubles closing her bag, but that was no issue after she had her maid sit on it. The frumpy lady was a little peeved off Lucy got her to hold down the bag, but it was the first option that came to Lucy.

When everyone was there, including their relaxed teacher, Bisca and her lax husband Alzack, they entered the tedious line up. It literally was the longest line up Lucy had ever been stuck in, and that included the line up to get in _Candy* _when they had a major sale.

This was new to her, patiently waiting in line at an airport. The one time she was here with Jude, they were escorted to the front of the line, through security and flying in a little over an hour. The whole ordeal, she had to admit, was a tad bit over the top and completely ridiculous.

_This is fun, chatting with your friends_, Lucy realized with a start. Her classmates were undeterred by the arduous line up, gossiped excitedly about the trip. The bake sales, car washes and fund-raisers really paid off for everyone to be this zealous.

"Nervous?" Loke mumbled in her ear, smirking devilishly. Lucy jumped, her heart faltering from the sudden assault on her ear.

She punched him lightly on the arm, "Of course. What if we're not seated together?" Her words rolled from her tongue, etched with sarcasm.

"Just you watch," Loke challenged, "you'll get seated either between the gossip twins or the mother with the crying baby." The 'gossip' twins, as he so put it, were two girls in her class, Airi and Tsubaki, big headed girls with appetites for knowledge of other people's business. Lucy always thought they reminded her of flies, annoying, but harmless. She winced at the crying baby aspect. So she simply pinched him.

The line edged forward, and Lucy caught wind of someone's B.O. Her nose crinkled, and she fell back a step. The man in question was on the other side of the line divider and dripping in sweat. His thinning black hair was slicked back, double chins completing the whole ensemble. His own wife stood away from him, leaning back like she'd rather fall than smell another second of it.

Loke rubbed her head and chortled. Lucy let her eyes wonder, reading the rather useless signs strung about. Some told her not to run while others prohibited cell phone use. Some even had the audacity to threaten security would take the reader away if they were caught miss using the trolleys.

Before she could question or even point this out to Loke, a child no older than eight wheeled by on a trolley, hooting, his mother's bra strapped to his head. Lucy burst into laughter. What a sight!

By the time her classmates finally had gotten their passes and bags checked. It was finally Lucy's turn. She stepped forward, fumbling with her plane ticket and passport. The documents fell to the floor and the blondes face burned with embarrassment. Some people in the line sniggered at her.

Lucy bent down to pick up her papers, the scuffed floor dirty from the murky weather. A tanned hand reached out and snatched her papers before she could grasp them.

"O—oh, thank you," Lucy said, rather unconventionally, taking back her papers when offered. It was a boy. He smiled, shrugging and walked away. Lucy blinked, alarmed. Did she see…?

"Ma'am?" Kiyoko, as proclaimed by the name tag, prompted. Lucy quickly handed off her papers and the lady's eyes sprung wide. "A—are you…?"

Lucy nods, internally groaning. How she wished her father's name didn't follow her everywhere. Kiyoko scans her passport and ticket, taking her bag. Her face remained stunned, albeit trying to stay professional.

"Have a safe flight." Kiyoko finally found her tongue, star struck. Lucy flashed her a quick smile and re-joined her group. Loke bumped her lightly with his shoulder.

"Scared yet, Princess?" He teased, checking her boarding pass. Frowning, he held up his and showed her. They were rows away. Internally, Lucy began to panic. She'd hoped Loke would sit with her on the flight and help her with her irrational fear of heights. Unfortunately that wouldn't be happening.

To cover up her anxiety, she retorted, "Go fuck a duck." Loke gazed at her, dumbfounded, only to laugh.

"Such vulgar language on such a pretty lady." Bisca and Alzack barked at them to move it along, much to the mirth of the group. Lucy blushed, and hurried along.

**XXX**

The speakers crackled to life, "_Please turn your attention to the inflight safety movie while the plane prepares for take-off._" Lucy buckled her seat belt, her dark brown eyes attentive on the small screen.

So far, both the seats beside her were empty. The corduroy material was course under her, her smooth thighs scraping against the thick seat. It poked her sharply in the back, only to find when she twisted around that a five year old was repeatedly kicking her chair. This was going to be a long flight.

Finally, when she thought she'd have the peace to a row by herself so she could call up Loke, two towering men appeared. They were both her age, and one was in fact the same boy who helped collect her papers. The other was older by a few years, both tanned and built like workers. They could have been brothers.

"Thanks for before," Lucy exclaimed, screwing her jaw shut. The boy grinned, sitting in the spot next to the window, scooting past her. The much larger brute collapsed in the only left over chair.

"No problem." His voice was soft and masculine. "I'm Aki. That's my brother, Ari."

"You're brothers?" Lucy exclaimed, clasping her hands over her mouth. She'd already thought they were from their similar features, but yet, she had assumed they weren't.

Aki chuckled, fiddling with his i-Pod. "Yup. We're going back home to Fiore."

Lucy smiled, dropped her hands to her lap, "Really? My year is going there for our school trip. Is Fiore nice?"

"Very nice. Lots of Sakura trees," Ari spoke softly, his voice sweeter than Lucy would have thought. It had a nice ring to it.

Aki's handsome face crinkled into a smile, "It's just as beautiful as you." Despite herself, Lucy's cheeks went pink. His dark green eyes took in Lucy's face. She squirmed under his intense gaze, squeezing her denim skirt between her fingers.

"I…thank you," Lucy said, settling for that as a reply. Aki chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

"Lucky us for getting seated next to you…" Aki trailed off.

The blonde wanted to hit herself, realising she never actually told them her name. "I'm sorry. I was rude. My name is Lucy."

The two brothers' grinned at another, Ari speaking up, "What an unusual name for a Japanese woman." Lucy blinked, and then laughed.

"I never thought of that. I suppose it's because my mother was a foreigner." She laced her fingers in her lap thoughtfully, chewing on her lip.

"Oh yeah? From where about?" Aki asked casually, kicking out his long legs, crossing them at the ankles. His head was tilted cutely, black locks falling into his eyes.

Lucy paused, floundering to remember the exact place her mother was born. Where exactly was it again? "Um…" she laughed nervously, "I can't seem to remember." How stupid that made her sound.

Ari's thick brow arched, "Oh well." Lucy had the breath knocked out of her when the plane jerked forward. It bumped along the gravel runway, and her hands somehow found the armrests.

"First time flying?" Aki's warm voice floated into her ear, his face dangerously close to hers. Lucy had a sinking feeling she was completely white in the face.

"No," she replied shakily, "but I haven't been for a long time." His long fingered hand closed over hers, and he smiled encouragingly.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." She'd just met this boy for god's sake! What the hell was he doing? Suddenly, she had an inkling she should have been more scared of him than the flight itself.

Ari chuckled, "Real safe." This was going to be a long flight.

**XXX**

It felt like it was the first time she'd breathed during the whole flight once the plane touched down on the ground. Admittedly, she had some very interesting conversations with the two brothers', but still, something picked at the back of her brain. Although, she was more excited to be in a different country and to be in the company of Loke again.

Aki stood, smiling rakishly down at her, "Well, it was nice to meet you Lucy. I look forward to seeing you again." Ari had already exited the plane and Aki skittered around her, disappearing before the masses of people could get off. Lucy blinked, giggling a bit to herself. Were all Fiore men as dramatic as those two?

"Lucy," Loke said, popping up beside her. His spiked orange hair appeared in even more disarray and his hazel eyes were strained.

"What's the problem?" Lucy jabbed him in the side. "What's got your pants in a twist, Loke?"

He stared at her like she'd grown a third anatomy, "Never mind. Come on, _Mrs. Connell _wants to see us all by the flight gate."

She rolled her eyes, trailing after him, "Do you always have to be so sarcastic? Bisca is okay with us calling her by her first name."

"Clearly." Loke's warm finger tips pressed against her lower back, leading her to the gate. "And I love being witty. So don't take that away from me."

How Lucy loved her friend. "You're such a joy to be around, you know?"

Loke shoved her lightly and together they stepped off the plane, and for the first time, Lucy got a look of Fiore. Aki was right. It was covered in Sakura blossoms.

**So for introductory chapters go, I feel that was pretty good. Aki and Ari will appear again, I will make use of the OC's I create haha. But in all seriousness, what did you think? This will probably be my longest running story **_**ever **_**so look forward to that. Also, if you're in the mood for a fast paced, brisk romance, turn away. Natsu, the main love interest, doesn't even show up for quite a while now! It'll be slow and sure to take you on an adventure of it's own. I'm not sure of the direction of the ending yet, happy or sad ya know, but we'll see. Anyways, review, favourite, follow, I look forward to seeing you again! [Thanks for taking the time to read this totally random blurb!]**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
